Why me?
by Light-Reaction
Summary: Xander is having problems of the undead kind. Warnings: AU and Slash


Why me?  
  
By: Light-Reaction  
  
A/N: This is very A/U, sorry 'bout Angels OOC'ness  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
"So Buffster is that it for today?" Xander asked Buffy.  
  
"No Xander, we still have some more research to do." Giles answered for Buffy.  
  
"Come on G-man! We've been going at it for 3 hours. Who ever this demon is, it's new." Xander pleaded with Giles.  
  
"Oh please you just wanna leave to make out with Riley!" Buffy shot at a very inpatient Xander. Then as if on cue Riley stumbled in. Black eyed, broken lipped, bloody nosed, and bruised.  
  
"Riley what happened!?!" A very distressed Xander exclaimed running up to Riley's side. Riley took a step forward and stumbled a bit before Xander caught him.  
  
"The soulful vampire decided it'd be fun playing: Kick the Riley." He grunted as Xander sat him down. Xander couldn't believe it.  
  
"Angel!" Xander cursed under his breath. "Ri, I'll be right beck." With that Xander left. but not before picking up a stake or two.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Angel!!!" Angel heard the angry scream accompanying the pounding at his door. He knew that voice very well.  
  
"Xander!" Angel said opening the door for his ex, and welcoming him with a would-be-warm-if-I-was-alive hug.  
  
"Don't you Xander me! I know what you did!" Angel opened his mouth to protest but Xander didn't let him. "What have I told you about beating up my boyfriends?"  
  
"But! He was checking some guy out!" Angel tried to retaliate.  
  
"See, this is why we broke up."  
  
"Why did we break up?" Angel asked slightly confused.  
  
"Because you were really over protective. No one could even look at me with out you threatening them." Xander said flatly  
  
"That's not true! And even if it was I wouldn't threaten everyone!" Angel said not believing Xander.  
  
"You threatened Giles!" Xander yelled exasperated. Angel stared at Xander blinking. "Ok, Angel, I love you and all but you really have to stop this. Stop beating up Riley! If your trying to win me back, this really isn't the way to do it." Xander explained to his un-dead ex.  
  
"Then what is?" Angel asked.  
  
"Being nice and polite to me and my boyfriend. Then waiting till we break up, if we break up." Xander said making it clear he didn't intend on breaking up with Riley. "Got it?"  
  
"Got it." Angel said dejectedly.  
  
"Good, now come here." Xander said opening his arms to hug Angel. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he felt something or rather someone groping his butt. "Angel!!!" He yelled throwing the vampire off of him. He turned around and stormed out of there.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xander walked into the Magic Box finding Riley on the sofa bandaged up.  
  
"Where were you?" Riley asked when he saw him come in.  
  
"Talking to Angel. Telling him to leave you alone." Xander said with a sigh. Because of wich he missed the hurt look on Riley's face.  
  
"I-I could have taken him. Except he snuck up behind me." Riley said in an effort to make himself feel a bit more masculine.  
  
"Of course you could hun." He said giving Riley a kiss. Somehow Xander made it sound completely and totally sincere. "Come on, let's get going." And with that he and Riley (with much effort) hobbled on home.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Xander woke up and looked at the digital clock beside his and Riley's bed. It was 5 in the morning.   
  
'correction, 5:01' Xander thought to himself as the clock blinked to mark the passing minute. He looked a Riley sleeping beside him. Curled up, thumb in his mouth. Riley tended to do that if he was under a lot of stress. And getting beat up by you boyfriends ex definitely caused a lot of stress. The clock blinked again.'2:02' Riley would be waking up in 3 minutes. Xander closed his eyes and laid back down. He nudged Riley. Riley moved a little bit. He nudged Riley a little harder. He started to wake up. Xander parted his eyelids watching Riley wake up. Riley slowly sat up. When he realized that he had his thumb in his mouth he quickly pulled it out. Looking at Xander to see if he had been caught. Xander inwardly chuckled at that. Riley had the biggest macho man complex...wich was kind of ironic. After all he was dating Xander. But he didn't mind. He actually liked to humor Riley. He felt riley snuggle up to him. Then Suddenly the alarm clock went off in wich the two of them shot up startled. 'Well...the moments dead.'  
  
...TBC? 


End file.
